


The beginning

by Yashira150



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashira150/pseuds/Yashira150
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have known each other for a long time. But, how did they meet? How much did they got to know each other and for how long?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'll be posting anything I've ever written ^^  
> This work will be a prequel to the main story portrayed in the anime and manga, and this will tell the story of how the inu-brothers met and what they went through before Kikyo appeared. English is not my mother tongue, so please bear with the mistakes I make ^^  
> This will start rather innocently, but it will eventually contain inucest. I will warn when that starts.  
> If you don't like it, don't read it, please.
> 
> I do not own Inuyasha, nor am I making money for this.

He could never accept it.

That was what the young inu youkai thought the day his father left this world. There was no way he would accept the human female and the hanyou pup that had been responsible for the powerful general of the West ignoring his fatal wounds and going into battle to protect them. Those wounds could have healed if he had gone to the palace to rest and be healed.

He knew he was responsible for his sire’s death too. If he had pushed aside, for only a moment, his own pride and even the pain from knowing his father had had another family…but he didn’t. Probably because he thought, in a far and childish end of his mind, that his father was invincible. That no matter how terrible his wounds were or how weakened he was, he would always come back. However, that night, for some reason, Sesshoumaru had remembered the words his father had pronounced so long ago, when he had been at the brink of death after a battle: “ _Sesshoumaru…your father is not invincible…_ ” and, not long after, notice of his father’s death had reached him…

Incredulity and negation were the main reason for Sesshoumaru to go back to the ruins of that Palace in which the human princess had lived in, and to which his father had run off to that night.

The teen approached slowly, not allowing his need to run and make sure what his nose could already tell him, take over. Those last steps were much harder to take than any other in his young life. He felt his legs falter the moment his eyes fell on the burned and consumed form he recognized as his great father. Touga, the powerful Inu no Taisho and general of the West laid lifless before him.

He heard Totosai when he arrived mentioning something like he wasn’t expecting to see him there, but his voice sounded far away. –Leave.- was the only empty word Sesshoumaru pronounced, his eyes never leaving his father’s remains. The moment the old smith hesitated, a single crimson glare over his shoulder was enough for Sesshoumaru to instill enough panic for him to flee. The younth turned then back to his father. And, he slowly lowered himseld until he was kneeling beside him. He could feel the ruins’ wood pressing uncomfortably against his legs, but his mind was barely registering that. Right then an incomparably deeper pain had started filling his heart.

He was dead.

His head was lowered, his hair covering half his face.

He was dead.

His trembling hands approached his father’s body and carefully lifted him, pulling him into a last and broken hug. His eyes stung with yet unspilled tears, but his pain was so great that little could he do to prevent it any longer, so, as the new Lord of the West still embraced his predecessor, thick tears of grief ran down his face, as his body started trembling with soft and silent sobs. –Father…- he called with a hurt and broken voice, but, for the first time in his life, that call wouldn’t be answered.

He was dead.

Three days and two nights went by, without Sesshoumaru ever leaving his father’s side. He had lowered the body a few hours after huhhing him, and his tears had been spilled until it was no longer possible for him to do so, staying then just there, watching with empty eyes the general’s remains, crying without tears or sobbing. He was perfectly aware he would never again see him open his eyes and get up, that he would no longer hear his voice or his laugh, but a part of the young shiroinu couldn’t help but think that maybe if he wished it strongly enough, that situation would change.

The third day, a familiar presence, that the boy had started to perceive almost a day ago, had finally reached that Palace’s ruins.

-Sesshoumaru.- called a familiar voice, that the youth ignored. The sound of steps approaching reached his ears, but again, he ignored it. Silence.

-Get up, Sesshoumaru.- came that voice again after a seemingly eternal silence. The boy didn’t pronounced a word or even seemed to have heard the order, and a little after a hand was firmly put on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru moved his shoulder harshly to get it away, but that wasn’t acceptable, for that hand was soon holding his elbow with an iron grip, forcing him up in one pull. Sesshoumaru growled threateningly for being forced to face his mother.

-I will not lose you too, watching how you let yourself be consumed by pain.- said the Lady of the West with a firm and severe voice, watching her only son turn away from her with a hurt and helpless expression.

-He could have been saved…if he hadn’t come…if I…if I had helped him…- he started, every word injected with the pain’s poison.

-Stop.  Your father loved his family more than anything in this world, and that decision was the result of said love. He was perfectly aware of what he was doing. There is no way he would blame you for this.- she said with affection and sorrow in her voice and eyes.

The young Lord of the West seemed at the brink of breaking, but was making a brave effort to prevent it, and one of the soft and warm hands of Irasue caressed his cheek with affection, and when Sesshoumaru looked back to his mother’s eyes, he could see unspilled tears shimmering in them. –Your are not the only one who lost him, Sesshou…I too lost my mate…- she murmured, and a lone tear ran down her left cheek. –It’s alright for you to cry for him, it’s alright for you to vent the pain of the loss, but what it’s not alright is that, in exchange for you to hide it, you let your sorrow consume you…- the female told him as she pulled her pup into a maternal hug of mutual consolation, and then, only then, did Sesshoumaru allowed himself to genuinely cry for the death of his father and the person who had become his first love.

 

The parting rituals for the general were made, and his remains were sealed in a tomb Sesshoumaru knew nothing about.

 

Five years had passed since then.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is the first page of the story I’ve been writing and that I’ll draw. It's traditional drawing, but who knows? I might get invested enough as to make a digital, better version! :D Also, bear with the quality please, I’m drawing it during my free time at work in a small block xD
> 
> Btw, I just put together kanjis to make the messenger’s name: 早狐　「そきつ」 or, in Romanji, “Sokitsu”. I intend that name to mean “Fast fox” xD ok, so on with the translation! :D

For a lustrum, the young Lord of the West had traveled through the lands he now ruled, honouring his name in cruel, merciless ways, sometimes even wiping out entire generations of youkai over an insult, but this level of cruelness in his behavior was the way he had to deal with his father’s death and, at the same time, demonstrate he was capable of taking over and lead the Western Lands.

Wandering on his own and without direction, Sesshoumaru had had time, a lot of time to think. He no longer blamed Izayoi or Inuyasha, for they hadn’t been the ones to extinguish His life, but he did think of them as the reason for his father to take his mortal decision.

A couple of times he had even wandered close to the new residence of the second woman his father had chosen. It was a noble house in a nearby feud, southeast of the family of the moon’s territory. Apparently Izayoi’s father had had a good relationship with the noble family that had allowed her to stay, but even when they were honoring that good relationship and accepted her along with Inuyasha, the treatment they would receive was cold and rude. Yes, they kept their noble titles, but, for this house, they were less valuable than slaves, but out of fear, they were still treated like nobles.

Sesshoumaru never wandered too close or stayed for a long time in the residence, nauseated at witnessing the undignified treatment, and, the very first time, his discreet visit was interrupted when he heard Inuyasha cry…his little brother. The young Lord of the West took that sound as his signal to leave, even though his instinct urged him to make sure the youngest member of the pack was safe…his family, huh?... However, he ignored that impulse and walked away without seeing even once the little hanyou. Inuyasha.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

Through the servant he had entrusted to the task of keeping an eye on the human princess and her hybrid child, another death's notice had reached his ears, however, it seemed that this news were not considered so urgent as to have been taken immediatly to the Dog Clan's General's firstborn... Izayoi had had an early death.

 -Inuyasha?- Sesshoumaru asked, but the fox couldn't answer him other than since the woman's death, a little over a week ago, his whereabouts were unknown. This useless fool.

Sesshoumaru applied a harsh punishment for this, severing with his whip an arm of the fox servant, reminding him that any news related to those of the Palace of the Moon had the highest priority. The servant begged fearfully for the Lord of the West's forgiveness, but was ignored. At least his life had been spared.

Sesshoumaru had to think.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm coming back little by little. I hope I can keep updating every week again! ^^/


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was originally planning to upload a chapter every week, but then life happened. I promise I will try to upload at least once a month and longer chapters, so please deal with me for a while.

With his attention oscillating between the important decision he was facing, and following up and solving issues regarding his lands and allies, Sesshoumaru kept his mind busy for longer than he should have, staying almost two days in his study, only getting out for what was necessary such as sleeping or taking a bath. This, of course, caused rumors to start among the servants, who wondered what could be keeping their lord so busy and if it was related to the message he had received and gotten him so mad as to cut Sokitsu’s arm off.

Two days the young lord of the West pondered wether or not he should interfere with the little hanyou’s luck. He was perfectly aware that he was his older brother, and that, in consequence, he had a responsibility as the eldest, however Sesshoumaru didn’t know a thing about raising pups, much less hanyou ones, and he had little interest in even trying.

He didn’t even know how he looked like, and he had barely made out his scent n between that of humans, smoke and food that lingered in the mansion in which Inuyasha and his mother had been taken in.

At first, he decided it wasn’t his problem, but in those two days he didn’t stop thinking about it, until, the second day, his sense of duty and compromise to his deceased father won. He would have probably wanted him to take care of his younger brother… also, it was enough trouble that the pup had hybrid blood. There was no way an early death caused by something ridiculous like starvation or lowly beings added to this. With this in mind was how, finally, the young lord of the West went to look for the boy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Little by little I'll upload longer chapters and, if you're interested, you can also follow my Tumblr  account "yashira150fanwork"  where I upload my (not that good XD) drawings that are mainly SesshXInu, and also comic-like illustrations of this story.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! I hope you enjoy this long story! ^^ 

 

Parting at the beginning of the afternoon, Sesshoumaru traveled, by convenience, in the form of a sphere of light, reaching in just a few hours the place where Izayoi and Inuyasha had been received. There was no longer trace of the child, and about Izayoi he only heard that the pup had taken her body with him when he was… _expelled_ after the princess’ death.

Sesshoumaru had no way to know the details of how the disgusting feudal lord had ordered for the little hanyou to be beaten to death just a few hours after the princess’ death. He couldn’t know either how the man was filled with terror when the boy’s instinct taught him how to use his sharp little claws to defend himself, leaving deep cuts in the arm of one of the agressors even when said claws were still far from maturing. Much less would he know that, out of fear, the despicable man had taken back his order, hiding it behind fake mercy, giving the small hanyou until nightfall to leave his feud with his mother’s body if he didn’t want the hounds to take care of them. No, Sesshoumaru didn’t learn any of that, but cowards existed in all species, and the way the word “expelled” had been chosen by the pathetic human had been enough to reveal to the Inu no Taisho’s firstborn that it hid violence. He knew it all too well.

Inuyasha had escaped to the West, he said. Smart boy. Surely Izayoi had told him about how his paternal side of the family ruled over the Western Lands.

When there was no more information to get from the feudal lord’s very mouth, who was being held in the air by his throat, Sesshoumaru melted the despicable noble’s throat between his claws, despite the cowardly begging for being spared, for “he had already said everything he knew”.

Had they gone as far as to force such a small pup to take with him his mother’s lifeless body to bury her?

Throwing what was left of the body, far from him so he wouln’t be stained by blood or melted flesh, Sesshoumaru headed West then, back to his lands. Inuyasha was probably still very small, and he probably didn’t know how to use his body’s abilities to their fullest, so, going on foot, he probably hadn’t gone too far in a little over a week.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was planning to update last week, but since I had a japanese exam, I decided to study instead. Here's two episodes in one in compensation! Thank you for your support!

The general of the West’s firstborn looked for any trail, no matter how weak, in a considerable zone for hours, until a scent, a human and shiroinu mix, reached his nose.

Following it with the setting sun, Sesshoumaru reached a valley filled with wild flowers, and, in the hill facing it, there was a recently made tomb with a stone for a tombstone on top of it. This was Izayoi’s tomb.

Inuyasha came frequently to this place, for, aside from the large number of fresh flowers over the tomb, his scent could be clearly perceived here even though the most recent trail was already many hours old. It was probably from this morning. At least now he knew his younger brother’s scent, and therefore, the trail he should follow, so Sesshoumaru started tracking him down from here.

As he walked away from the tomb, the trail became weak, and even when, after crossing a stream he almost lost it, Sesshoumaru wasn’t fazed by it. Knowing that Inuyasha went continuously back to his mother’s tomb meant that the boy had found refuge nearby. He probably had survived this days thanks to his instinct. Sesshoumaru vaguely wondered if, like him, he had a youkai side to listen to, but he believed it to be unlikely.

His search in the forest lasted until nightfall, but finally he found a fresh trail. He had been near a peach tree, probably feeding or collecting food, so it was easy to follow his trail… directly to a former pile of peaches that had fallen everywhere, and with them, small footprints and claw marks showed that he had run. Sesshoumaru frowned. He could also smell youkai. He had started being chased not too long ago, and judging by the scent of fear that still lingered, the persecution had started just a few minutes ago.

Sesshoumaru then took off once more, following the small hanyou’s trail through the forest. He was close. Very close. The scent of three other youkai, along with their growls and roars reached Sesshoumaru, who gritted his teeth when he recognised the hunt. They wanted to devour him.

When he caught up with them, he saw them following the young hanyou’s trail who could barely run fast enough to keep out of their sight, putting bushes and vegetation between them. Fortunately those beasts didn’t have a keen nose. The young Lord of the West started his descent just when Inuyasha reached a cliff, and, after looking to one side and the other, finding himself cornered, he suddenly seemed to jump to the emptiness out of desperation just as those youkai exited the forest.

As a demon, who had an eye for a head, stretched his neck to look for the kid, the two that stood behind saw the young shiroinu land… but they couldn’t even call the alarm before the three of them were torn into pieces by the powerful whip made of Sesshoumaru’s corrosive venom.

Following his nose, the young lord approached the edge of the cliff with some stiffness to his walk before he looked down, expecting to find the kid either dead or badly injured, but there was neither at the bottom of the cliff. Confused, Sesshoumaru formed a cloud of youki under his feet and it lifted him some before descending, but just a meter under the edge, he saw a small form clad in red, the robes made with fire rat fur. That had belonged to his father. Silver hair and golden eyes, his family traits, were present in the pup, and up, on top of his head, were two small white triangles that were thrown to the sides as a sign of fear, but his expression was brave and he tried to look threatening even with the revealing scent of fear emanating from him. He saw him lift his small claws and bare his equally small milk fangs as he growled as the pup he was, and suddenly, to his great surprise, he pounced in an attempt to defend himself.

Naturally, Sesshoumaru caught him mid-air by his wrists and lifted him despite the kid’s desperate struggle. –Inuyasha.- he called, and those small ears turned forward as a surprised expression appeared in the child’s face, at least he had finally stopped fighting. –I have come for you, for today on you will live with me. I am your elder brother. My name is Sesshoumaru.- he said as he sat him on his left arm to support him better.

He saw the child’s mouth open for the surprise as he looked at him more closely, apparently noticing their physical similarities between them, and them, shamelessly like any pup, he leaned forward shyly, his ears descending slightly to the sides submissively as he moved his face closer to confirm his scent, discovering quickly how similar their scents were –My…my brother…?- he asked with caution and hope. He was far too expressive.

Sesshoumaru nodded once, and that simple gesture caused a sea of emotions to reflect in the boy’s face: surprise, excitement, relief, sadness, desperation… he had found him! He had finally found him! The family his late mother had told him about! …and then, while his eyes were filled with tears and his ears descended completely, the child hugged him by the neck, clinging to him tightly as he broke in tears against him.

He trusted too much. He could have been lying. He could have really been trying to kill him, and still this young puppy was clinging to him desperately and, in the arms of a complete stranger that claimed to be his brother, he was relieving the fear and pain he had gone through in the last weeks. He trusted far too much, but it was just natural for a pup his age.

The young Lord of the West allowed him to continue the much needed crying, placing, with some hesitation and awkwardness, a hand over his little brother's back. His little brother ...

After a few minutes, when the child’s wailing had reduced to mere sobbing, Sesshoumaru moved, ascending once more and heading back to the palace in land, with Inuyasha still clinging tightly to him. –I…I was looking for you…Mother…she said that you…lived in the Western lands…and that I had to look for you…- he murmured against his neck, constantly interrupted by his own sobs. However, Sesshoumaru didn’t reply. Not because he found him annoying or because he didn’t care, but because he genuinely had no idea about what to say or express to him.

The pup lifted his eyes shyly towards him, watching him look impassively forward… maybe flying required him to concentrate… so, deciding against interrupting, and comforted by the first gentle contact he’d had since his mother’s death, Inuyasha leaned against his shoulder, still clinging to the eldest’s haori, and, slowly, he fell asleep, exhausted not only for this day, but because of all the previous ones in which he had been unable to have a single night of proper rest.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, I swear! XD  
> I've had a rough time with my work schedule, and I've really missed continuing this story, but I will Not abandon it ^^  
> Sorry for the long wait and I hope you like this chapter. I'll do my best to keep updating at least once month, but I hope I can soon go back to doing it weekly.  
> Thanks for your patience and support, and, as always, please forgive any mistakes in my English usage! ^^

Upon his arrival to the Palace, Sesshoumaru ordered first for a room to be prepared for the youngest Prince of the West, who would now live in the Palace of the Moon from today on. He also ordered for the dinner, a bath and a change of clothes to be prepared for the child, and as the servants hurried to fulfill their master’s orders, said master took the pup with him to a room that faced the gardens. There, under the moonlight, he dedicated himself to carefully observe him.

 So this was his younger brother.

Inuyasha was wearing the robes that had once belonged to their great father, fixed so it would fit him. He had a very human appearance, similar to the ones youkai took to seal away their true form into a smaller one, and this, he was sure, was because of the powerful blood he had inherited from the General. After all, if the youkai that produced a hanyou was weak, the offspring would probably have a much less human appearance. Or so he heard.

He carefully separated one of those little hands from his haori, examining it afterwards. For what he could see, he’d be able to use those little claws to fight like the rest of his family. It was important to notice all of this, for he would be the one in charge of the kid’s training, so he had to know how much he’d need to modify the training he had gone through himself so it would accommodate the limits of a half breed pup. He’d give him this week to regain strength and adapt to the palace while he observed him and decided what would be best to raise him properly.

-My lord? – came the shy and cordial question of a servant on the other side of the door –The dinner is ready.- she announced.

Ah. He was so focused on his brother, he hadn’t heard the far bell that the cooks used to tell the servants the food was ready. If he had, he’d have gone to the dining room with the pup. –We’ll be there.- was his only response, hearing the female mutter a submissive confirmation before leaving.

He looked at the little one in his arms –Inuyasha.- he called, but the child was in a deep sleep.

He raised a hand and touched the edge of a triangular ear, looking how it flickered quickly, like it was trying to scare a fly. Sesshoumaru smiled just slightly, entertained with this, repeating the contact and looking at the kid not only flicker his ear but also starting to move in his sleep. He touched one last time, looking how even the boy’s hand took part in attempting to scare away whatever was touching his ear,  but Sesshoumaru’s hand was no longer there, and, instead, it shook him a little –Inuyasha.- he repeated a little firmer. This time, the pup’s ears twitched and golden eyes opened slowly, and upon focusing him, he got alarmed for a moment, but just after, his most recent memories came back to him and he seemed to calm down. He had recognized him. –It’s time for dinner.- Sesshoumaru announced, putting him down and starting towards the door.

The small boy looked slightly disappointed for not being kept in his brother’s arms, but he didn’t complain, probably because he didn’t want to annoy him and cause him to reconsider taking him in, but the mention of the food did cause his little ears to perk up and forward –Dinner? What’s for dinner, Se-…Shessh..uhmmm..Nii-ni?- asked the little one in his innocence. The older one’s name was still difficult to pronounce, so calling him for their family bond was the next best for him.

Sesshoumaru felt slightly disoriented for being called that, so he didn’t immediately reply, but when he finally did –Food you might not be used to.- was his response, and he almost made the mistake of getting startled the moment he heard a small frightened whimper from the pup, who then ran to hide behind his legs, clinging to his hakkama.

Sesshoumaru looked at him and followed his stare to the servants that watched with curiosity but doing their best to remain discreet. Whatever could have scared hi-? They were youkai.

He was mostly sure all and every contact Inuyasha had with youkai had resulted in fear and pain. –They won’t do anything to you. They are servants in this palace and they _will_ serve you with the same loyalty they serve me.- he said as both an explanation to the pup and an order to the servants, who bowed deeply and obediently at his words.

Sesshoumaru resumed walking, ignoring the still scared and insecure look of the child, who, refusing to leave Sesshoumaru’s side, ran to him and, in a childish impulse, took his hand. The older brother stopped for a moment and looked at him, noticing how he kept his eyes and ears down. Sesshoumaru restrained himself from sighing. “Behave like a prince.” He had been about to say, but just then, Inuyasha lifted his eyes to look at him, giving him a curious, cute and begging look. Those _puppy eyes_ … Sesshoumaru did not find the courage to pull his hand away and much less to tell him that, at least for now, so he simply kept on walking with the little boy holding his hand tightly with those little fingers.

Dinner was another novelty to Inuyasha, who, at the sight and scent of the strange, almost raw, dishes prepared for them, he stared unsure if this was really edible since it looked nothing like the human food he had eaten up until now… fortunately his wariness didn’t last long, for his hunger and the sight of his older brother starting to eat were stimulating enough for the little hanyou to wolf down the dish in front of him, a small but powerful part of his survival instincts making him feed fast, fearing somehow that he wouldn’t be able to eat again soon… however, at the first mouthful of the intense and unknown flavor, his young mouth got saturated and the pup froze for a moment. Sesshoumaru had watched the whole scene and was secretly entertained. He noticed the small look little Inuyasha sent his way, proper of his age and suggesting a pout, but it wasn’t as easy to confirm, given his cheeks were full with food. The eldest was sure the small child would leave the food aside and was already thinking on how to respond if he complained, preparing to say he should learn to eat that food too… but the little hanyou was full of surprises.

What Sesshoumaru was sure he’d see him spit, the pup continued chewing slowly at first, but little by little he normalized his speed, and not only that, but he took the next bite as soon as he swallowed. Sesshoumaru couldn’t help looking at him with some awe even without stopping eating himself, and, after a while, he noticed something else… Inuyasha’s eyes shimmered with unspilled tears, and not even like that did he cry. He didn’t seem to like the intense and unknown flavor _at all_ , but he was doing everything he could to please the eldest as well as to satiate his own hunger… he was brave for his age…

Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to raise him after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nii-ni" it's how I've heard very little japanese kids call their older siblings, if you were wondering ^^


End file.
